


Bed for the Holidays.

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John and Sherlock choose the perfect holiday destination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Traveling for the Holidays? There ARE other options.
> 
> * Melody: There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays!

Oh there's no place like bed for the Holidays,  
'Cause you don't have to dress or shave or comb,  
When you yearn for some sex in several million ways,  
For the Holidays stay in your bed at home.

 

There are two men who live in Baker Street and they are heading for  
Having non-stop sex that really leaves them high,  
Yes, whether in the loo, the kitchen, on the sofa, or the floor,  
Without getting too specific-  
Gee! The semen is prolific!

 

Oh there's no place like bed for the Holidays,  
You don't need New York, Paris, even Rome,  
If you're won'dring just how to spend those happy days,  
For the Holidays stay in your bed at home.

 

Now John and Sherlock plan to hide away from all New Scotland Yard,  
And from Mycroft with his stern and icy stare,  
The only thing Our Boys are focused on is staying long and hard,  
And the goal they're contemplating-  
Is a ton of copulating.

 

Oh there's no place like bed for the Holidays,  
Tea with honey, and dildos made of chrome,  
Keep your parties, your presents, and your one horse sleigh,  
For the Holidays Our Boys want bed at home!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just think, no luggage? Don't even NEED clothes.  
> Think the Boys are on to something.
> 
> To all who do travel, be safe and may you be blessed with the best Holiday ever. 
> 
> For those staying home, listen to Sherlock and John, ENJOY !


End file.
